


promises

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Masochism, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she loves joohyun so much, loves how she won’t hesitate to hurt her when she’s angry.





	promises

yeri whimpers as the older woman kisses down the side of her jaw and down her neck, pausing occasionally to mark yerim’s pale skin with dark bruises that the younger would have to cover up with heavy concealer the next day.

“u-unnie, how am i supposed to explain-“

she cuts herself off with a loud moan, surprising even herself, as joohyun reaches down and cups the heat between yeri’s legs. “have you forgotten who you belong to, babygirl?” irene coos, squeezing as she delivers each word. she loves having yeri like this, loves having the teenager in the palm of her hand - quiet literally, in this case.

yeri shudders and her hips buck, frantically trying to search for some friction. she can barely even hear irene, all she can concentrate on is humping the other girl’s hand furiously.

it feels too good until it doesn’t anymore. irene reaches her hand back and slaps yeri’s pretty little face as hard as she can, sick of not being answered, sick of being ignored. joohyun, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, has lost her patience - but yeri always loves it when she loses her patience. 

“i’m sorry, daddy,” yeri whimpers, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, relishing in the way the pain feels. she loves joohyun so much, loves how she won’t hesitate to hurt her when she’s angry.

irene’s hands are all over her again, one pinning her hands above her head, the other teasing at yeri’s bare nipples.

“now, are you going to answer my question, or am i going to have to ask again?’ irene whispers, twisting one of yerim’s perfect little nipples between her fingers to make the younger girl gasp.

“i belong to you, d-daddy,” yerim moans, wishing more than anything that joohyun would just hurry up and fuck her already. irene has been at this for what feels like hours, teasing the younger one until it feels like she can’t stand any longer. all this because yeri had started at wendy a little longer than joohyun was comfortable with during dance practice.

“that’s right, babygirl, you belong to me,” irene grins, high on control. “me, not anybody else, especially not that little blonde slut.”

yeri almost wants to retort, wants to stand up for wendy, but irene is so close to letting her cum and she doesn’t want to mess up now.

“you belong to me,” irene repeats releasing yeri’s breasts and sliding her hand down the younger girl’s body. “your tits belong to me, your body belongs to me, and your pretty pink pussy belongs to me.”

irene’s hand is so tantalizing close to yeri’s wet core now and yeri can’t handle it - she needs irene inside of her, now. “ _please._ ” yeri begs, chest heaving and eyes desperate. “ _please_ fuck me, daddy.” 

irene almost shivers at how good it feels to hear the younger girl beg and cry and whimper for her touch. it would be so easy to give in and fuck yerim until she couldn’t walk, so easy to turn her around and take her from behind (just the way yeri likes it), so easy to give the little slut exactly what she wants. 

but what would be the fun in that?

no, joohyun decides, there’s no need to give yeri what she wants. why should she, really? she’s the one in control now. she’s the one who gets to decide what happens. warmth floods to her core in realization, and she nearly moans out loud in sheer ecstasy. 

yeri is all hers, and joohyun will do what she pleases - whether yeri likes it or not. 

“now, babygirl,” irene smiles, seeing the ice in her voice send shivers down yeri’s vulnerable spine. “you should know by now that it’s not going to be as easy as that.” 

“ _please,_ ” yeri thinks that maybe this is how she is going to die, on her knees in front of bae joohyun. she wouldn’t mind going this way, not with the way that joohyun is looking at her like a piece of meat, like she was about to be absolutely devoured. “please, unnie, i’ll do anything.”

“oh, yeri,” joohyun sighs dismissively, studying the girl’s face below her as she caresses yeri’s jaw before slapping the girl again, this time on her other cheek. yeri is nearly sobbing now, feeling herself getting wetter every second that the pain ebbs through her skin. “haven’t i taught you to never promise anything like that?”

yeri does not care, yeri will do anything joohyun asks her to do, she’ll kneel for hours in front of irene if that’s what her daddy wants. she’ll let irene take out all her pent-up anger on her, she’ll eat irene out over and over again, she’ll even let irene get the toys out, if that’s what she really wants. anything for joohyun, anything. 

“i want you to make me cum, babygirl. can you do that for me? can you make your daddy cum?” joohyun’s tempted to hit yeri again, just for dramatic effect, but there’s something in yeri’s eyes that makes her take pity on the younger girl - for once.

she’s broken. yeri is broken, head between joohyun’s thighs, whimpering as she pleads for release. her face is red from joohyun’s hands and bruises decorate her pale throat. kim yerim is broken, all because of her.

joohyun has never been more turned on in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from AFF. 
> 
> tumblr: vxronicablossom


End file.
